Blame
by WildfiresVirtue
Summary: Robin comforts Will after the events in season 2 episode 4. This is slash, MM, yaoi, whatever you call it this is it.


Blame

Set after season 2 episode 4

Pairing : Robin/Will

The fire had died down and only two people were awake. Robin watched through slitted eyes as Will slipped out of camp before silently following. Will's path led him to the riverside, where said man was sitting throwing stones at the water. Robin hesitated at the edge of the trees but when he saw Will's shoulders shaking he quickly moved to his side and sat down.

"Robin?" Will asked through his tears

"Yeah. I'm here." Robin replied scooting over until his shoulder touched Will's

"What are you doing here?" Will asked turning his face from Robins

"Thought I'd keep you company." Robin said mock carelessly

"You don't have to. I think I'd be terrible company right now." Will sniffed

"That's usually when you need company the most." Robin replied watching the younger man from the corner of his eye

Will shrugged and said nothing but he leaned a little bit onto Robin. The older man simply continued to offer silent support for his hurting companion. Robin wasn't surprised when Will's shoulders starting shaking again. He merely wrapped and arm around his waist and held him as best he could. This became easier when Will turned to him and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I've got you Will." Robin murmured sliding his other arm around the crying man and holding him close "I've got you."

"Why did I have to yell at him Robin? It's my fault! He wouldn't have said anything to the sheriff if I hadn't yelled about things I didn't even mean!" Will sobbed

"Oh no. Oh Will, no. It wasn't your fault." Robin whispered rubbing his back

"It was!" Will insisted

"If you're looking to blame someone then blame me. I suggested he come see us at work. If I hadn't done that then he wouldn't have even been there." Robin pointed out hopefully

"But...No!" Will struggled against Robin's tight grip. Robin reluctantly loosened his hold. Will squirmed until he could see his leaders face "I don't…It's not your fault! He didn't have to come."

"And he didn't have to speak his mind either Will." Robin said as gently as he could. Will immediately tried to yank himself out of Robin's hold but Robin only held on tighter "No. Listen to me Will. He was his own person and could make his own decisions."

"But I pushed him! He lived under the sheriff without any incidences and now he decides to stand up for people? It was my words that made him do it!" Will yelled still struggling against the older man

"If you want to look at it that way think about this. He's lived in Scarborough for how long? How long Will?" Robin asked insistently

"Two years." Will mumbled giving up on escaping for the moment but did not relax

"Did you never think that two years away from the sheriff dulled the remembrance of his cruelty? That two years out from under that constant threat weakened its hold? That two years of being able to speak his mind lessened the old hold on his tongue?" Robin murmured into the younger mans ear "Do not claim all the blame Will. Yes your father loved you, and yes it may have been your words that had him speaking out of turn but he was his own man and do not tarnish his sacrifice by blaming yourself for his 

death. It was out of his love for you that he spoke. He didn't speak while you and Luke needed him, but you've both grown now. Perhaps he was tired of staying silent."

Will froze as he absorbed the words and meanings behind what Robin had told him slowly relaxing back into his leaders embrace. His mind worked furiously as Robin rocked them both gently. Slowly Will returned the embrace and let his tears, this time only of grief, fall from his eyes.

"He was proud of you. He loved you. You are a credit to him. Remember him Will." Robin whispered

"How?" Will sobbed

"You're the carpenter Will. You'll think of something." Robin smiled gently "You'll think of something."

"Thank you Robin." Will breathed falling asleep in his leaders arms

"You're welcome love." Robin whispered picking up the younger man and carrying him back to camp

Robin nodded to John who had apparently heard them leave and decided to wait up for them. Robin kicked back Will's bedding and laid the man he silently loved gently down. Covering him back up Robin paused to brush Will's bangs out of his face. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Will." Robin murmured before moving off

"Robin?" John asked quietly

"Take your rest John. There is much to be done tomorrow." Robin said laying on his own bedding staring up at the stars

"Will will be alright Robin." John said comfortingly

"I know. He's strong." Robin replied turning his attention to the younger man

"You can't save everyone Robin." The big man said making himself comfortable again

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Robin ended the conversation with a look

John snorted and turned his back to the group and fell asleep. Robin stayed awake, he was almost sure that Will would have night terrors. Robin listened to the night animals scurry around. He smiled at the owl swooping through the trees and tilted his head to the fox he heard yipping close by. He had nearly dozed off before the predicted night terror hit. Robin jerked awake at the heartbreaking whimper and rolled out of his bed. Padding over to Will he crouched down and ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"Ssh, it's okay Will. You're safe. Wake up now. Come on Will, there isn't anything you can do there, it's time to wake." Robin said as quietly as he could while still trying to wake the younger man "Come on Will, even in your dreams you can't change the past. It's time to wake. Will!"

Will bolted up panting, staring around wildly. He took a wild swing at the shadow next to him. Robin yelped when Will punched him in the face but grabbed at his wrist as he fell pulling Will with him.

"Will!" Robin hissed rolling on top of the struggling man "Will! It's me! Robin!"

"Robin?" Will whispered stilling instantly

"It's me." Robin assured "Are you calmer?"

"Yeah." Will nodded

Robin sighed in relief and rolled off the carpenter. "Nice swing."

"Sorry." Will whispered "What happened?"

"You were having a night terror." Robin explained checking his mouth for blood

"Oh." Will paused and frowned "Did I wake you?"

"I was up." Robin dismissed satisfied that all his teeth were in place

"It's the middle of the night." Will said trying to see the other man's face in the moonlight

Robin glanced up "So it is."

"Robin why were you up?" Will asked bluntly

"Why do you think?" Robin evaded

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." Will snapped tired of the roundabout conversation

"You're tired. You should get some more rest." Robin clapped him on the shoulder and tried to stand up

"Oh no, you not getting away that easily." Will said kicking Robins feet out from underneath him

Robin yelped again as he was dragged back down to earth. His breath was knocked out of him from the landing and then again when Will sat on his stomach. Will grinned down at the breathless man and mentally shivered at the position he found himself in. Robin had to mentally run through several disgusting images before he thought he could trust his body not to react in a way that might scare Will off.

"Comfortable?" Robin coughed as Will pinned his arms above his head

"Very." Will grinned glad the dark hid his blush and his straining pants

"Well since I seem to be at your mercies, what can I help you with?" Robin asked

"Why are you awake?" Will pressed

"Which answer would you like?" Robin wondered out loud

"Are there more than one?" Will asked curiously

"In a way." Robin hedged

"Just tell me!" Will growled

"Will I've been to war. I know the responses to death." Robin murmured

"You thought I would have a night terror and, what thought you'd stay up all night just in case?" Will exclaimed

"It wouldn't be the first time night terrors have robbed me of rest." Robin sighed

"That didn't answer my question." Will stated tightening his grip

"Yes, alright? I was sure you were going to have night terrors and I thought you might appreciate being woken from them." Robin growled flipping Will off him and standing and stomping off

"Robin wait!" Will hissed jumping to his feet and following after his leader

"Leave me be Will. I'm going to go shoot something." Robin snapped scooping up his bow and quiver

"No Robin please I shouldn't have pushed but please at least let me come with you!" Will pleaded

"Fine! Better we talk away from the camp anyway, let everyone get back to sleep." Robin glared at those around him and took off into the trees with Will scrambling after him

"Well, that didn't seem to be going well." Much yawned

"It could have gone better." Djak agreed

"They'll figure it out." John grunted

(back with Robin and Will)

"Robin! Come on wait! Please?" Will pleaded stumbling over roots as robin swiftly left the camp behind

"What is it that you want Will?" Robin asked slowing slightly

"I-I want you to trust me." Will panted catching up to Robin

"I do trust you Will!" Robin nearly shouted "I trust you probably more than I should."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Will growled

Robin made a sound of frustration and pushed Will against a tree "It's supposed to mean this!" and with that Robin crushed his mouth against the younger mans. Will made a sound of surprise but when Robin went to pull away he pulled him back. They parted slowly, sharing progressively smaller kisses, until Robin pulled back completely.

"Care to explain that with actual words?" Will murmured nuzzling his nose against Robins

"Well it's quite simple really, I love you." Robin replied running his fingers up and down Will's sides causing him to shiver

"I love you too Robin. God I love you." Will whispered leaning forward and kissing the older man "But Marian?"

"She…She's my sister now. She's family." Robin explained haltingly "It's you I love."

Will rewarded that statement with a kiss "So, the reason you stayed up to watch me sleep?"

"I told you already. I know night terrors and I love you." Robin shrugged "I wasn't lying when I said night terrors had kept me up before. I didn't think you'd stay awake long enough to realize you weren't dreaming."

"So you were going to protect me from my dreams and not even let me know?" Will asked

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting this reaction." Robin murmured kissing Will again

"Well we're even then, I wasn't expecting this to be your reason." Will chuckled and they shared another kiss "Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin grunted

"They already know don't they?" Will murmured

"The others?" Robin questioned

"Yeah." Will nodded

"I think so." Robin nodded wondering where this was going

"Good." Will said firmly

"Good?" Robin asked warily

"That means we can share a bed." Will said grinning

"It surely does!" Robin laughed "We should get some rest before the sun rises."

"Only if you'll keep away my night terrors." Will said shyly

"I will if you will." Robin replied kissing him quickly "Come on. Let's go to bed."


End file.
